sims_custom_contentfandomcom-20200214-history
AriesFlare
Basis of This Creator''(direct quote from her profile at MTS)'' Welcome To Flare's Cove Requesting Status: Not Accepting Any At This Time Hi and welcome to my profile. I've been interested in the sims for some time now. Playing the sims can be challenging, entertaining, and sometimes it can get a bit dull. The only time it can get dull for me is if I'm tired of using certain items. Back then, I didn't know that there were sites that had people who created custom content stuff. I was thrilled about uploading. Although I'm a artsy person, I never thought that I would take part in the custom content sites. I've always thought that I would be a person who just downloaded things. Little did I know that anyone could create their own custom content if you actually investigated how. When I first started making my own custom items, I grew familiar with simple recolors. After I got comfortable with object recolors, discovered how to create custom clothes and make up in bodyshop. My main passion was to learn how to make my own meshes. It took me awhile to learn how to mesh. Now, I upload custom food meshes within the MTS community for others and including myself to enjoy. I'm a generous person, so I am almost always willing to share things that I've created. (Rules and answers about using my meshes: My MTS page welcomes all who are interested in my works. As of now, I have quite a few food meshes that might not be the best of the best. I will admit that I do take pride in the time that I put into creating meshes. I expect for others to understand the notion of respecting a person's work. If you would like to create custom foods from my meshes, you my ask to do so. Just like any other artist, I will always want credit for my effort and time I put into my works. Creating meshes isn't always easy. I do believe in respecting the time and effort people put into their art or just work period. It will be best to show your respects by not posting my meshes on any other site except for MTS. You are permitted to change the UV mapped textures or tweak the mesh how ever you like. You can also use any of my meshes how ever you like with any possible sims games) (I do take requests: On my behalf, I do love to take on a challenge every now and then. As for requests, It will have to be a food requests. I don't mind doing a recolor. However, my signature is providing custom foods to the sims 2. To make a request, you are welcomed to send me a personal message. The message should contain the following below. 1. Name of food 2.Culture the food originated from (If possible) 3.At least one or two pictures of the food to give an idea of what you might expect. 4.A description on how it is prepared and cooked. (You can also post a link to the recipe if possible) Things have changed with the number of requests a person can give. After AF requests 19 is posted, each person who desires to send a request is allowed to submit only two and that's it. Thanks! For those of you who are interested in creating your own foo Category:Mod The Sims Creators Category:Sims Creators